<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broodmachine by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636632">Broodmachine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>June Batch 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Filth, Horsecocks, M/M, Scat, Scat Consumption, Vomit, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9S is forced to breed with the two Machines, Adam and Eve, as a result of all the killing he's been doing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>9S/Adam/Eve (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>June Batch 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broodmachine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Anonymous.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing that the YoRHa Unit 9S had seen was running on repeat through his mind as he remained unconscious. The enormous monster that was approaching from the sea, and the efforts that he and his allies had to go through to stop it. It kept on flashing before his eyes, with his darkened irises not showing any sign of life otherwise.</p><p>Only after a sharp pain spread from his rear and through his stomach did he finally shoot back to life, his systems seemingly glitching as he couldn’t see any information displayed in the corner of his eyes. He kept on blinking, his optics focusing as he attempted to understand where exactly he was…</p><p>“What… Happened?” The young looking boy rubbed away at the back of his head, feeling static running through his ears as he looked around. He didn’t notice that he wasn’t wearing his normal blindfold, nor could he truly gather any clues as to where he had ended up. It was all white. White, white and more white. Had he perished? No, he would’ve found himself back on the Bunker if that was the case. Then, was this some sort of nightmare, leaving him isolated from the world at large..?</p><p>9S kept on looking around, only to suddenly feel a chill running down his spine and a soft pang of pleasure from down below. Upon finally taking a look at his body, he realized why these sensations were happening in tandem, prompting the inquisitive youth to cover himself up.</p><p>Whoever had pulled him into this white space had stripped him down to his bare essentials. He was only wearing a pair of gloves and his boots, while the rest of his body was open for the world to see. Even his cock, girthy as it may be, was trembling at the prospect of being seen. Especially considering that it wasn’t very impressive, something that he resented on the inside…</p><p>“Funny… Have the Machines figured out what it means to humiliate somebody? I thought they only took sick pleasure in fighting against the remnants of Mankind.” The boy spat the floor, slowly but surely getting onto his knees as he kept on trying to figure out where he had ended up. He knew that this had to be the doing of some sort of machine, as High Command wouldn’t dare stuff him into such a cruel prison-like place…</p><p>As his head repeatedly swiveled around, sweat started to bead at his forehead. It was an unnecessary feature that androids like him had developed to make them seem more humane, but at this point it very well captured his fear and growing discomfort with the situation. He almost wanted one of those despicable things to appear so that he had somebody to converse with, somebody to blame for all of this…</p><p>“Is this what happens when you strip away everything that makes an Android unique? I’m not impressed, not in the slightest.” The mocking sound of a familiar voice echoed through 9S’s ears, as the floor opened up around him to reveal an equally familiar pair of men that he had the displeasure of fighting before.</p><p>The sight of those two white-haired devils was one for sore eyes. Even if he was grateful that he had somebody to work out his frustrations and worries on, he hoped that it would’ve been anybody but them. He would’ve even taken a Goliath like the Engels, as long as it hadn’t been those two.</p><p>“You’re making a big mistake thinking you can just capture an Android, Machine Scum!” The gloved boy grit his teeth as he stood up straight, his cock erect as he entered a defensive stance. Even without his weapons or his pod, he would still fight to the death if it meant that they didn’t get anything out of his capture…</p><p>The shirtless and more muscled of the two ‘Machines’ cracked his knuckles. “Hey, Brother, can I play with him for a bit? He looks like he needs to learn what kind of situation he’s in.” He let his sadistic delight shine through as he looked down on the shorter boy, who just shot him a glare in return.</p><p>“Not yet, Brother. He’s not meant to be a toy you throw around and pick apart like the lesser Machines, he is quite valuable to the advancement of our intelligence.” The longer haired and bespectacled ‘Machine’ replied as he stepped closer, pushing those glasses up ever slightly to hide his eyes behind the glare from the glass. “Besides, risking his death would just give them an advantage. No, we need to be careful and take our time with this one…”</p><p>9S grit his teeth as he held his hand close to his heart, planning on blowing himself up to try and get out of this situation. Unfortunately, as soon as he tried to run the subroutine that would start his self destructive programming, he instead felt a pressure building within him, something he hadn’t before felt. “What the hell have you two done to me!?” He screamed, losing his cool almost instantly…</p><p>“Brother, if you would be so kind.” The slimmer of the two ‘machines’, Adam, gave his stronger ‘sibling’ a command, prompting the shirtless ‘machine’ to grab the furious Android by the wrists and wrap them behind his back, pinning him against the ground and forcing the boy’s cock to tremble and squirt out just a little bit of cum from how he had been manhandled. “There, now you won’t get a chance to do anything you’ll regret, Android.” The bespectacled one stated, talking down to his direct opposite as if he was nothing more than a wild animal.</p><p>The stronger of the two, Eve, could feel his own stomach rumbling. “Hey, Brother, are we going to do that thing yet? It’s getting pretty tight in there…” He asked as a noticeable bulge started growing on his midsection, with the warm smell of something rotten leaking out from within. Just what were the two planning?</p><p>“I don’t know what you two are up to, but you won’t get away with this! You’ll both die! Die like all the rest, like Machines deserve to!” 9S kept on spitting out his hateful remarks towards the two, earning him a rough hand around his neck that squeezed just tight enough to cause his thoughts to spark between pain and hate. The simpler-minded of the two wasn’t a big fan of his loud mouth.</p><p>Adam, on the other hand, couldn’t be more pleased with all of those insults. “You’ve got so much bravado, even in the face of a death that you can’t escape. Fascinating.” He cackled as he brushed a hand through his hair as part of one of his ticks. “Yet for all of that bravado, I imagine it would crumple if you were to face the reality of your situation.”</p><p>“What are you even talking about!?” The boy spat up in his general direction, only to feel that tight hand squeeze around his artificial windpipe once more. The more he felt the abuse, the more a subconscious part of him caused his cock to squirt out more of his ‘seed’ onto the white-tiled floor…</p><p>The bespectacled ‘machine’ continued laughing at his captive’s plight. “Consider this for me, you miserable excuse for an independent mind. What would happen if we bred Machines with Androids? Most of our inner components are identical, so therefore we should be compatible, no?” He explained, a gleefully sadistic grin coating his face as he pushed the tip of his foot into the boy’s head. “And there’s nothing you can do to stop this experiment, especially once we’ve made the necessary adjustments to your body. Let that sink in, why don’t you?”</p><p>“Androids aren’t made to conceive, you madman! Neither can Machines breed, you’re delusional and mad beyond all belief!” 9S screamed at him as he struggled against that grip, only to feel the foot grind into his head further as it stomped into the back, caving in a small part of the floor below him and disorienting him for just enough time.</p><p>Now that he was dealt with for a brief moment, Eve could get off him and strip down to his own bare essentials. Compared to the boy underneath him, his cock was just as large as his thigh, but that wasn’t close to the important part. No, the important part was the awful stretch slipping out between his ass cheeks. “Brother, I’ve gotta let it out, it’s going to start breaking me if I don’t!”</p><p>“You know where to let it out, Brother. We need to start his adjustments, and only the fertile shit of a superior Machine will do the trick.” Adam replied as he pushed the young man’s head to the side, spinning his entire body onto its back and facing his head straight up towards the bloated ‘machine’s ass in the process. Right where the two of them wanted him. “Go on. Use him like the humans used their toilets to defecate. You know how it works, let that humane instinct overtake you, Brother!”</p><p>9S barely got a moment to open his eyes back up before they were left in the dark once more, courtesy of the metallic mound on his face. He could smell the awful concoction as his nose poked against the rim of the surprisingly expansive hole, as his mind had trouble figuring out the purpose of any of this. If they wanted to ruin him, why didn’t they just hack his AI and let that do the trick?</p><p>He didn’t get much more time to dwell on this before a waterfall of pure filth flushed its way out of that hole, covering his face in brown sludgy water while much of it went down his mouth and throat. Bits and pieces of solid fecal matter decorated his expression while some of the more solid turds slid down with the shitty water, forcing him to swallow each and every inch…</p><p>The android’s mind was racing as the filth flooded its way into his body, his stomach growing congested with the stuff. His artificial senses, intended to make him more human, were now running on overdrive thanks to the foul stimuli applied to them. Whether it was the smell, the taste, the sound, everything about this was terrible. And yet, he couldn’t pry himself away from the ass that it was all being deposited from.</p><p>With every swallowing sound that echoed from his body, he could feel the internal programming of his frame changing bit by bit. His heart was beating faster than ever, his sweat was running down his naked body, and all of it felt better and better by the minute. Not that he was actually enjoying any of it, as this was clearly an attempt by the Machines to make him humiliate himself!</p><p>“The more you eat, Android Filth, the more you become fit for our spawn. And with this much inside you, waiting to be let loose out the other end to complete your transformation…” Adam mused as he ran a hand along the growing dome on the boy’s belly, licking his lips in anticipation as he yanked his own pants down… “I just won’t be able to hold myself back after seeing you in this much pain, you filthy thing!”</p><p>9S couldn’t see a thing since his body was still basically covered by the rougher of the two ‘Machines’, but he could definitely feel what was going on. Pressing up against his vulnerable virgin ass was something thicker than his arm, bigger than his blade and something that was guaranteed to cause him more than a few problems in the future. If what the bespectacled scum had said was true, then if he were to be fucked right here and now… He didn’t want to imagine it, but that was what might happen.</p><p>The Android did his best to try and crawl away, but it was no use. With his head still acting like a toilet that was being shat upon with so much gusto that there was a puddle of pure brown filth around his body, as well as a stomach so grotesque bloated that he already looked like he was pregnant with triplets, he had no chance of getting away. </p><p>What came next was obvious. Adam’s cock, shaped after the ever-powerful equine, was shoved straight into the unwilling victim’s hole, smashing any semblance of tightness in the process and turning the hole into a proverbial sheath for that massive rod. “So this is what it feels like, to fuck and conquer one of your enemies! The literature about the conquerors of yore have truly skimped on the wonderful details..!”</p><p>9S wanted to scream out in pain and despair, but his throat was still being pumped full of pure android-reformatting filth. His throat was growing slicker, perfect for swallowing anything he was fed. His nose was filled with so much of that scent that he was never going to get rid of it, and his stomach being bloated thanks to the filth resting within him was preparing him for how bloated he was going to be once they had properly knocked him up.</p><p>A time that couldn’t come sooner as the buffer of the two ‘machines’ finally relented, climbing off the boy with a satisfied sigh. “That’s much better… It sucked to have it all pent up until we had a victim, but in the end, getting it all out was worth it.” Eve chimed as he turned down towards the mess that he had left on the boy, stroking his cock ever slightly as it too had grown erect from shitting out so much.</p><p>“You’re already done? Well, if that’s the case, then I should finish him off just the same. We can experiment with the ratios of our efforts in the future!” Adam’s scientific side won out over his sadistic one as he shoved his cock deeper once more, the entire length trembling as he smirked. A smirk that sent dread into the boy who could finally look down at him.</p><p>He wanted to scream. The Android wanted nothing more than to make his panic known, but all that left his lips were moans and pleasure-filled cries, a result of his body’s alterations caused by that infernal filth. He couldn’t even use his own words, his voice having been taken from him as he was nothing more than a toy for the two to use. And there was no end in sight for that either…</p><p>The bespectacled ‘machine’ shoved his cock as deep as it could go before finally firing off, white and sticky baby batter flushing its way into that tight hole and fertilizing the soil that had been gathered within. Once the flow came to a close, yanking his limp cock out was easy, even if the ring of the ruined boy’s hole clung to the rim of his flared tip. Enough of a tug and he pulled out fully with a satisfying ‘Pop’ resounding from that hole.</p><p>What came in had go out the same hole, as 9S weakly tried to get up on his knees. Almost immediately after, he felt his reflexes kick in and a sludge splurted out of both his holes at the same time. Whether it was the filthy vomit from the front, or the cum and shit mixture out the back, both were rushing out of his streamlined holes, with his poor cock squirting weakly with every second that passed. </p><p>By the time he had been fully drained, laying in a pool of his own cum, shit and vomit, his stomach still looked bloated despite the fact that there was nothing left within it filthwise. His mind, fractured and beaten by this entire experience, understood that he had somehow conceived life… and this wouldn’t be the first time, as he felt a tiny kick against the inside of his belly…</p><p>The two ‘machines’ shared a brief laugh with one another as they let their cocks relieve themselves, a mixture of cum and piss falling down on their broodmare of an Android, marking him forever as their territory. He wouldn’t be leaving them anytime soon, if they had anything to say about it.</p><p>9S had thought this was all a nightmare… but in reality, it was only just beginning...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>